El Arte de la Persuasión
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: Sasuke no creía en sus capacidades para seducir, así que tendría que mostrárselas. ;Sasuke/Sakura;


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que se reconozca es mío.

* * *

Hacía varios días que Sasuke estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Y aquello no pasaba desapercibido por ninguno de los miembros del Equipo siete, pero hasta ahora nadie se había hecho el ánimo de preguntarle qué rayos le sucedía. Ni siquiera Naruto, ya que lo más probable es que sólo recibiera un "Hn" o un "Nada que te incumba, usuratonkachi"_._

(_Probablemente aun esté menstruando_, había sugerido el Uzumaki unos días atrás, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que recibiera un certero golpe en la mandíbula.)

Por tanto, si bien era normal ver al Uchiha con ese aire apático tan característico en él, no era común verlo _tan_ irritado. Y todo el mundo sabía que no era bueno hacer enojar al Uchiha prodigio. Sobretodo por las mañanas, en donde su mal humor y mal genio natural se incrementaban a niveles insospechados.

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo aquella mañana. Sasuke tenía toda su molestia acumulada y ni siquiera contaba con Naruto para desquitarse, como usualmente lo hacía, pues tenía una misión ese día.

De cualquier forma, lo único que podían hacer sus compañeros era preguntarse quién había logrado enfadarlo tanto y lamentarse por esa pobre alma si es que el Uchiha se lo llegaba a topar. Y precisamente, esa _alma _paseaba en frente de los ojos de Sasuke en aquel momento: Una con largo pelo rosa y profundos ojos verdes, para más señas.

_Tch, _¿era su imaginación, o Sakura realmente intentaba seducirlo?

Frunció el ceño ante esa absurda idea. ¿Sakura seduciéndolo a él? _¿Por qué?_

—Nee, Sasuke-kun —Sakura lo llamó en un tono que esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente sexy como para captar su atención. Pero el Uchiha sólo alzó una ceja—. ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¡Es que tengo problemas con mi Taijutsu!

_No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso, _pensó el chico y bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Como quieras.

—¿En serio? —la chica se sonrojó levemente cuando el Uchiha accedió. No estaba segura de que "El-plan-infalible-para-seducir-a-Sasuke-kun-y-hacer-que-te-tome-en-ese-mismo-momento-para-comenzar-a-resurgir-su-clan" que Ino le había propuesto fuera a funcionar realmente.

—Aa—asintió Sasuke, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos—. De todas formas, ni el dobe ni el pervertido pueden venir hoy. Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa.

—Oh —_en otras palabras, soy su ÚLTIMO recurso_, resumió su inner, indignada—. Ya veo.

Y junto a la turbada kunoichi, que evitaba de cualquier manera mirarlo a la cara – Sasuke tomó nota de eso –, fueron a entrenar a su lugar habitual de cada mañana.

—A-Arigatou, Sasuke-kun —le agradeció la chica.

—Hn.

* * *

—¡Kyaaa! —Sakura se cubrió justo a tiempo, protegiéndose del ataque del Uchiha. Por suerte, su inhumana fuerza la mantenía a salvo y casi a la par con él—. ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No me dijiste que tú también ibas a atacarme!

—¿Acaso no querías que te ayudara con tu técnica? —Sasuke detuvo fácilmente el puño de la chica con su mano—. Porque sinceramente, Sakura, eres un fracaso en Taijutsu.

—¿Qué? —la chica le propinó una patada alta que el moreno bloqueó con el antebrazo, aún sosteniendo su mano derecha—. ¡Sasuke-kun, suéltame!

_¡Kuso! _El Uchiha hizo una mueca de dolor y apretó los dientes para no quejarse. Cuando la kunoichi le pateó el brazo sintió como si se lo hubiera roto por dentro, _¡qué fuerza tan monstruosa tiene ahora!_

Sasuke la miró con fastidio, e inesperadamente soltó su pie para comenzar a atacarla de nuevo. Sakura se defendía y esquivaba los golpes bastante bien, pero tanta exigencia por parte de él y todo el tiempo que llevaban entrenando terminaron por agotarla. Ella era una de las kunoichi más fuertes de Konoha (quizá incluso más fuerte que la propia Godaime), pero no podía olvidar que estaba peleando contra Uchiha Sasuke después de todo. El Uchiha Sasuke, del reconocido clan, que con un solo movimiento de su chokuto podía acabar con cualquier enemigo.

—_¡Itai!_ —Sakura cayó al suelo después de bloquear un fuerte golpe por parte del chico, quien se acercó lentamente hasta ella con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. La chica se frotó la pierna lastimada y la sonrisa de "tú y yo estamos en niveles tan distintos" del moreno se ensanchó aún más.

La kunoichi entornó los ojos. Ese _definitivamente_ no era el escenario romántico que había pensado que tendrían, después de que pusiera en práctica sus (hasta ahora desconocidos) dotes de seducción. El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos esperando a que se levantara y pudieran continuar. Pero la chica seguía en el suelo, pensando si habría alguna manera provocativa y elegante de levantarse del suelo. Se incorporó y—

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó cuando, al levantarse y tratar de _casualmente _quedar frente a él, se giró y lo golpeó el estómago con el codo— Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de disculpa—. Déjame revisarte. ¡Por Kami, soy tan torpe! No hago más que tonterías y—

—Y además sigues siendo débil.

—Sí y lo siento, pero– _¿Qué?_ —Sakura detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Lo que oíste —replicó el Uchiha, comenzando a recoger sus cosas y dando la práctica por finalizada. Definitivamente nunca más volvería a pedirle a Sakura que entrenaran juntos.

—¡No, no te vayas! —Sakura lo tomó del brazo—. ¿Estás insinuando que soy débil?

—No lo estoy insinuando—contestó mordazmente, liberando su brazo del agarre de la chica y bajando la mirada hacia la confundida de ella—. Lo estoy afirmando, _Sa-ku-ra._

—¡Cómo puedes pensar que soy débil! —le gritó furiosa, dando una fuerte patada al suelo y abriendo una enorme grieta en el.

_Interesante, _pensó el Uchiha, después de mirar la monstruosa fisura bajo sus pies.

—¡Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad!

—Sabes que nunca me ha gustado mentir, Sakura —comentó con crueldad, ignorando a la irritada kunoichi que en ese momento pensaba cien formas igualmente lentas y dolorosas de torturarlo. Pero justo cuando iba a arrojarle una lluvia de shuriken, el chico se detuvo a medio camino—, y por cierto, no trates de volver a seducirme nunca más.

Sakura sintió a su corazón detenerse. _¿Acaso… acaso se dio cuenta?_

—Sasuke-kun, ¿ya lo sabías? —preguntó la chica, memorando ese momento como el más humillante de toda su vida—. Pero yo pensé que…

—Hn —Sasuke clavó su mirada en ella—. No me subestimes, Sakura. Has estado todos estos días haciéndome gestos y dándome atenciones que nunca antes habías hecho, sólo para tratar de provocarme.

Oh, Kami… ¿por qué la tierra no la podía tragar en ese momento?

—Eso no es así, yo…

—Por favor, Sakura —él la cortó de nuevo—. Eres pésima mintiendo también.

La chica bajó la vista.

—No pierdas el tiempo en algo que obviamente no haces nada bien y con lo que sólo consigues humillarte a ti misma en frente de mí.

—¡No estaba tratando de seducirte a ti! —le dijo, mintiendo y rezando para que no lo notara—. Sólo estaba _practicando_ contigo.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. De cualquier forma, si estabas practicando tendría que haber funcionado, ¿no crees?

—Pues…

—¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? —Sasuke sonrió casi siniestramente y se acercó a la chica, tomando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos—. ¿Acaso eres tan patética que ni siquiera puedes seducir a un hombre?

Hubo un corto silencio, interrumpido sólo por el sonido de unos nudillos crujiendo. Sakura iba a decirle algo seguramente no muy agradable, pero el Uchiha la acorraló entre él y un árbol, en un sólo parpadeo.

—¡Pero qué haces! —le preguntó, tratando de zafarse. Sasuke simplemente sonrió y se inclinó hasta el oído de una sonrojada Sakura, para susurrarle muy suavemente:

—_Débil._

Con eso se separó de ella, dispuesto a irse a casa. Sakura lo había sorprendido un poco, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para admitirlo. Se dio la vuelta, pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos, cuando inesperadamente sintió como la kunoichi lo tomaba por los hombros y lo estrellaba fuertemente contra el mismo árbol, intercambiando las posiciones.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido.

—¿Con qué débil, eh? —le dijo respirando agitadamente y en un tono que demostraba que estaba realmente furiosa, pero que el Uchiha consideró extrañamente provocador—. ¡Si crees que soy tan débil y patética, cómo piensas que pude acorralarte entonces! —le reclamó, con los ojos verdes chispeantes de ira.

Pero Sasuke no decía nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendido por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de ella, que sólo se limitó a observaba boquiabierto. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa (mucho menos con él) y, sinceramente, le agradaba ese lado de ella recién descubierto.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que podía ser tan violentamente sensual cuando se enojaba?

—Hn.

—¡_Kuso_, dame una respuesta real! —la chica golpeó justo al costado del chico, arrancando gran parte de la corteza. Sasuke parpadeó—. ¡Estoy HARTA de ti, Uchiha! Siempre con esa maldita actitud de "Soy un vengador y soy mejor que todos" —Sakura trató de darle un puñetazo, pero este lo esquivó justo a tiempo—. ¡Te debería odiar! Eres malvado, frío, insensible, egocéntrico…

Sasuke no le respondía, sólo se dedicaba a esquivar sus golpes y a mirarla—_admirarla—_ en silencio, mientras la joven médico le gritaba todos los insultos que se sabía y lo más alto que le permitían sus pulmones.

—¡Trato de ser amable contigo y lo único que recibo de tu parte son desprecios e insultos! —le propinó otro golpe, que el Uchiha esquivó con más esfuerzo de lo que hubiera pensado.

¿No se suponía que Sakura era débil y delicada? ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto su forma de ser?

Su mirada azabache recorrió indiscretamente a la chica, que estaba demasiado ocupada acordándose de todo el clan Uchiha como para notarlo siquiera. Levantó la vista y cerró los ojos, asintiendo. Sí, su forma de ser no había sido lo _único_ que había cambiado…

—Naruto tiene razón, ¡eres… eres un _bastardo_!

_Hn. Suficiente,_ el Uchiha intercambió nuevamente sus lugares, encerrando a Sakura entre sus brazos. Ya le había permitido entretenerse lo suficiente—. ¿Terminaste?

—¡Sí!

—Bien —Sasuke sonrió con malicia y la presionó contra él. La chica ahogó un quejido y trató de quitarse de allí, pero el peso del Uchiha se lo impidió—. Nunca nadie me había insultado así, _niña-frente_.

Sakura iba a decir algo, pero el chico le cubrió la boca y le lanzó una de sus conocidas y gélidas miradas de silencio.

—Nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo —confesó, tomando las puntas de su largo cabello rosa y enroscándolo en sus largos dedos—._ Sakura._

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Y este tono en su voz?_  
_

—Y tú eras la última persona de la que me lo esperaba —le confesó con una sonrisa torcida que la chica interpretó como divertida. Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron.

¿Acaso se estaba riendo de ella?

Estaba a punto de golpearlo en una zona crucial para el resurgimiento de su clan, cuando notó como su compañero se estaba inclinando hacia ella.

_¡YATTA!__,_ su inner gritaba como histérica. _¡Va a besarnos, chica! ¡Uchiha Sasuke va a BESARNOS! Oh, Kami-sama y quién sabe qué más nos va a_—

Sólo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, la chica lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Sakura puso una mano en su pecho para detenerlo. Su inner prácticamente la insultaba y amenazaba por la oportunidad desperdiciada.

—Creo que necesitas más ayuda en _esto_ que en Taijutsu —le respondió el Uchiha, con voz monótona y sonriendo interiormente ante la cara de incredulidad de ella.

—¡Pero acabas de decir que soy pésima!

—Regla básica, Sakura: _Nunca_ creas en lo que tu adversario te diga.

—Entiendo —asintió la chica y alzó sus ojos verdes hacia los del Uchiha—. Pero ahora yo soy la que tiene algo que decirte.

—¿Y se supone que tengo que creerte? —Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ahora no soy tu oponente… _Sasuke-kun _—le respondió coquetamente. Sasuke la miró, sorprendido. ¡Sí que estaba seduciéndolo!

—Aa —el Uchiha acortó toda la distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de la Haruno. Sakura pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo por la nuca, profundizando aún más el beso. Él la abrazó por la cintura, estrechándola lo más que podía contra su cuerpo.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho éste lado recién descubierto de Sakura. Su carácter explosivo, la forma en que le había gritado, como trató de golpearlo con su inhumana fuerza (Naruto le había comentado sobre ella en una ocasión, pero nunca lo había visto con sus propios ojos), la forma en que quiso tomar el control de la situación y— sí, habían atributos físicos también.

Le agradaba mucho más esta Sakura que la otra que intentaba captar su atención cada segundo. Prefería que se le enfrentara de vez en cuando en lugar de que fuera tan sumisa en su presencia.

Definitivamente debía hacerla enfadar más seguido.

Después de una larga sesión que incluyó más que sólo besos inocentes, los dos ninjas se separaron por falta de aire.

—Hn —Sasuke se alejó un poco de ella y se lamió los labios, aún degustando el sabor de Sakura en ellos—._Te creo._

Sakura le sonrió, pero se liberó de sus brazos. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esto. ¡Vaya manera de arruinar los momentos!

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun —se excusó ella—. Pero Tsunade-shishou me pidió que fuera a verla. ¡Me va a enseñar una nueva técnica realmente increíble!

Se alejó rápidamente, pero la voz ronca del chico la detuvo.

—Sakura.

_Mi nombre suena tan sexy de sus labios__,_ por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con su inner.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun? —le sonrió brillantemente.

—Estaba pensando que… —Sasuke se aclaró la garganta—. Podríamos continuar con esta lección mañana y por más tiempo.

—Sí, no es mala idea… —la kunoichi le siguió el juego—. Creo que aún hay un par de cosas que debo enseñarte a mejorar, ya que eres un poco inexperto.

—¿Inexperto? —repitió el Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Oh, no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun! —le palmeó los hombros con solemnidad, antes de alejarse—. No estuviste _tan _mal. ¡Si hasta estás entre mis veinte mejores!

Mejorar… Inexperto… _¿ENTRE LOS MEJORES VEINTE?_

Sasuke se sintió repentinamente enfermo. Pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que otras diecinueve pobres almas tuvieran un _amistoso _encuentro con su katana y su chidori.

—¿Estás bien? —Sakura se acercó hasta él, preocupada—. Te ves un poco… verde.

—Estoy bien, Sakura.

—Oh. Bueno, me tengo que ir —la chica le dio un corto beso en la mejilla, aprovechándose de su estado de shock—. ¡Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun! —se desvaneció con una nube de humo rosa.

Sasuke tardó un poco en recuperarse de la sorpresa, pero cuando lo hizo… la chica ya había desaparecido.

—Inexperto —repitió engreídamente, mientras regresaba a su hogar. Sakura no iba a pensar lo mismo después de los _entrenamientos personales_ que tendrían a contar de mañana. Él mismo se encargaría de ello.

Pero por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era darse una ducha _bien_ fría en honor a su médico favorita.

Y tal vez… persuadir a Kakashi y a Naruto de que tomaran misiones largas con más frecuencia.


End file.
